


Sunrise

by doncastea



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Short, cant think of anymore, cute tho, erm, first ever fic lol, kind of a drabble tbh, larry - Freeform, like serious vom material, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 15:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doncastea/pseuds/doncastea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Harry adores Louis and Louis just wants to stay in bed all day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking of cute!louis and fond!harry in my photography class today so i decided to come up with this instead if actual work.  
> Soooooo sorry if its shitty and bleurgh, its my first piece of writing so yeah...  
> Enjoy!
> 
> Inspired by Sunrise by Norah Jones  
> (I recommend you to listen but its not vital!)

_Sunrise, sunrise_

_Looks like morning in your eyes_

_But the clocks held 9:15 for hours_   
  
“You know we have to get up sometime right?” Harry murmurs, filing his hands through the messy strands of Louis’ hair. It was past afternoon on a sunday, both exhausted and still worn out from months of touring and fame, both just thankful to be home and together again.  
  
Louis nuzzles further into the crevice of Harry's neck and shoulder, tangling their legs together under the sheets.  
  
“Not yet, Haz. Please, lets just stay for a little while”  
  
“Louis, we-”   
  
“No Harry. We’ve hardly spent any time together for ages. I mean, while I love the fans and what we do, I need time for us, yeah? So please, let’s just stay here and not get out of this bed for a while” Louis says into Harry’s neck and shuffles further deeper into the bedding and into Harry’s arms to prove his point.  
  
Shaking his head in fondness for the boy in his arms, Harry pulls him impossibly closer and kisses his forehead, “Okay babe, anything you want”   
  
Louis hums in content.  
  
  
 _Sunrise, sunrise_

_Couldn't tempt us if it tried_

_'Cause the afternoon's already come and gone_

  
Harry loves louis like this all sleepy and pliant. Sure the energetic stubborn lad which he normally saw charmed him enough for him to fall in love in the first place. However, during the time in which its just them, whether its watching shitty reruns on tv or cooking dinner together (in which harry cooked and louis attempts to distract him with delicate hands on his hips and soft lips on his neck) Harry experiences a side of Louis that is sacred and saved just for him. Louis goes from bold and bashful to calm and affectionate so easily when just in Harry’s presence, so much so it makes his heart warm.  
  
“I’ve missed you, Lou”  
  
“Good.” Harry feels Louis’ cheeks stretch into a grin, cheekiness showing through. His face turns into a scowl and pokes Louis in his ribs, making him squirm.  
  
“I missed you too , don't get your knickers in a twist”. Louis reassures, pressing kisses into his jawline.

  
_And i said ooh, ooh, ooh, to you  
_

  
A little while later a small buzz sounded somewhere from the other side of their room, buried in the pile of clothes left on the floor from their rush to get to the bedroom the previous night. Louis groans, raised his head up out of its spot in Harry’s neck and wound his arms around instead.  
  
“Leave it , babe, it can wait  It’s not important.  
  
Harry looks undecided for a moment, so Louis leans in and presses his lips onto Harry’s, rolling onto his back, so that Harry hovered above him, without breaking their kiss. He shuffled closer to Louis and into a more comfortable position, leaning on his forearms and elbows instead of his hands. He pulls back from the kiss and nibbles on Louis’ bottom lip before saying “It might be important love”.  
  
Louis raises his eyebrows, “More so than me?”  
  
Harry pretends to think about his answer before Louis scoffs and says “Oi, the answer to that was fairly easy, a simple ‘no, of course not’ would suffice, no need to pretend as though I’m not the absolute centre of your otherwise boring universe”  
  
Harry laughs lowly, “I’m joking babe, you’re most definitely the most important part of my life, excusing your cockiness”  
  
Giggling, Louis reaches up, kissing Harry again. Buzzing forgotten.

When he runs out of breath, he pulls back. Though Harry, not wanting to break contact, nuzzles his nose against Louis’ who scrunches up his own in return.   
  
Moving his hands up into Harry’s curly locks, Louis tries to pull him back into another kiss. However, Harry grabs his hands from out of his hair and folds Louis’s dainty fingers between his own.   
  
“Hazzie” Louis whines.  
  
“Yes, darling?” Harry responds with a shadow of a smirk on his face.

Louis puckers up his lips at Harry, making him laugh in return, and quickly lean down to peck his lips in surrender.   
  
“Awfully needy this morning aren’t you?” to which Louis sticks his tongue unable to come up with an actual response to his behaviour. He can tell harry doesn’t mind, if not enjoys his affection in fact.  
  
  
 _Surprise, surprise_

_Couldn't find it in your eyes_

_But I'm sure it's written all over my face_

  
Harry looks down to play with their intertwined fingers, a fond look on his features.The same look that causes Louis’ breath the hitch, throat to constrict with tears forming in his eyes and a lump of overwhelming feelings stuck in his throat, and this time is no different.   
  
Harry looks up back up at Louis’ face only to find watery eyes and louis’ bottom lip tucked in between his teeth. He searches Louis' eyes, but he couldn't find panic or anything that may explain his actions, all he finds is love. So he moves their hands and pulls his lip out from between his teeth with his thumb. “What’s the matter, love?”  
  
“Nothing, honestly, everything's just perfect when it just us, you know?”  
  
“Going soppy on me, Tomlinson?” However the wide smile on his face and the happy glint in his eyes can only show his adoration for the boy trapped beneath him.  
  
“ Of course not, I just-” Louis pauses, moving his eyes from Harry’s to their hands. “I just love you, is all”  
  
Harry moves his free hand, wipes louis eyes rid of the oncoming tears and grips Louis chin gently, holding his gaze again.  
  
“ I love you too, Lou. Always.”  
  
“Always?”  
  
“Always.”  
  
  
  
 _Surprise, surprise_

_Never something I could hide_

_When I see we made it through another day_

_Then I say, oh, oh, oh, to you_

 

_And now the night_

_Will throw its cover down on me again_

_Oh, and if I'm right_

_It's the only way to bring me back_

 

_Oh, oh, oh, to you_

_Oh, oh, oh, to you_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)  
> Neesha x
> 
> p.s the song is here  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fd02pGJx0s0


End file.
